Mission NotSoImpossible
by TragickPast
Summary: Shuichi tries the impossible. Get Yuki to sing. Not just for him but in public at a concert celebrating their third anniversary dating. To what will extent will Shuichi go to get Yuki on stage? And will Tohma ever stop mothering Yuki!
1. Chapter 1: Deployment

**Disclaimer. I don't own Gravitation. If I did Hiro and Suguru would be together **_**already. **_**And there would be more details. Especially between Yuki and Shuichi. Not Beta'd. Is my first fan-ficcy EVAH! Whoot!! Go me!! …wham Ow! Stupid…meanie…abusive muse..**

**Chapter One: Deployment.**

It was totally impossible. You'd have a better chance of getting Eiri Yuki to give up beer and cigarettes before he'd ever agree to this. At least, that's what everyone thought when Shuichi told them he was going to get Yuki to sing at one of his concerts.

Shuichi and Yuki had been dating for two and a half years when Shuichi got the crazy idea to have Yuki sing on stage with him for their three year anniversary. Shuichi always thought that Yuki's voice was perfect for singing. It was low and rich and so undeniably sexy. Now he had an excuse to ask Yuki to sing.

"Yuuuukiiii, please?" Shuichi pouted. He had just asked Yuki if he would sing.

"I will not. _Ever._ Sing. …For anyone." Yuki stated, angry. He loved it when Shuichi sang (not that he would ever tell anyone.) and always listened to his lover sing in the car.

This caught Shuichi by surprise. 'Yuki wouldn't sing? …even for me?' he voiced this out loud.

"Especially not for you brat. I don't sing." He snapped as he walked back to his laptop.

That really hurt Shuichi. It sent a flash of pain through him and he started to cry, really and truly cry.

"I-I just wa-wanted to be able to do something that I'm good at with Yuki…" he sobbed, hiccupping every couple of words. He curled into himself on the couch, crying hard.

That made Yuki stop. He hadn't considered that. _Singing was one of the brat's few talents and he had never wanted to sing with anyone except Ryuichi Sakuma before._ That really got Yuki thinking_. The brat had always sung with Ryuichi, if he ever sang with anyone else…this would be one less thing Ryuichi could hold over his head to make him jealous._

But he couldn't give in just yet to Shuichi's request, nor could he leave Shuichi crying like that. Damn that brat, making him soft…

"Look, if you promise not to glomp me or cry all over the friggin place and if you swear not to nag me …I might consider it. You'll owe me so much if." He paused heavily on the 'if' thinking_ 'this'll happen when Tohma stops mothering me and Mika stops telling me to go home.', _"If on an incredibly slim chance I say yes."

Shuichi jumped up to glomp Yuki nut quickly remembered what Yuki said. "Thank you Yuki!!" he pecked Yuki on the cheek and skipped out the door to go to NG studios. "You better not tell anyone about this!" Yuki shouted out the door after Shuichi. 'Damn brat…why do I love him so much?' he thought. Then he noticed his hand moving in a waving motion without his permission and he stared at it. _'That's why…'_

_A.N. Short, probably sucks. Review and please be nice. I just did this on spur of the moment._


	2. Chapter 2: Shock, Suprise, and Sugar

**Disclaimer. I don't own Gravitation. If I did Hiro and Suguru would be together **_**already. **_**And there would be more details. Especially between Yuki and Shuichi. Not Beta'd. Is my first fan-ficcy EVAH! Whoot!! Go me!! …**

**Chapter 2: Shock, Surprise, and Sugar**

Shuichi arrived at NG ten minutes early. His happiness at the possibility of singing with Yuki combined with his breakfast of Pocky made him extremely hyper. His hyperness was channeled into his legs and he sprinted to NG. Everyone in NG was so shocked they had to poke Shuichi and ask embarrassing questions to him before they believed him. Eventually they stopped the poking and asked why Shuichi was hyper enough to power Las Vegas.

"Shu, slow down. We can't understand you." Hiro said calmly with a hint of worry. Rarely had he ever seen Shuichi this hyper before. And he couldn't understand what Shuichi said. Normally he understood what Shu said, even if no one else did but now…

Shuichi took a deep breath. "I talked to Yuki and begged, and he might consider singing at the concert! Can you believe it?!" He hugged Hiro excitedly before dancing around the Studio room. Everyone else was nearly comatose from shock by now.

"Eiri _Yuki_? He said he'd _consider_ it? Are we talking about the same person? I can't believe it." Hiro said, doubting Yuki would ever go on stage and sing. He rarely talked.

And even then, it was normally something insulting. Hiro doubted Yuki would actually go through with it.

"Well, Shuichi can annoy anyone enough to get them to say yes." Suguru pointed out, thinking about the many headaches he'd gotten from Shuichi's begging.

"True, but Yuki-san would normally kick him out," Hiro murmured. "He's changing. Shuichi hasn't spent the night at my house in…eight months." Hiro thought about it. Shuichi hadn't been over in a very long time. It was kind of lonely at his house, since Ayaka had broken up with him, a couple months ago.

The breakup had been a nasty one. Ayaka was still 'in love' with Eiri and kept hoping he would come to his senses. Frustrated, Hiro told her that she could wait for the impossible, but he wasn't. They hadn't spoken since then.

"Well, in any case, we need to start planning in case Yuki-san does decide to do this. Even if he doesn't, I can always persuade him." K grinned manically as he stroked his guns.

"No! No threatening my Yuki!" Shuichi yelled at K. He had heard that last part said.

"Oh?" K said, questioningly. "Then I suppose I'll have to make up for target practice with him. Shuichi! You will be my target if you do not get a song done today!" he pointed his gun.

Shuichi twitched before jumping into the recording room. _'I need some extra special words if Yuki is going to sing with me!'_ He thought.

An hour later, the paper was blank. "Hiiiirrooo, I can't think of anything to write! It has to be super-special or Yuki won't like it and he won't sing, and our anniversary won't be so special!!"

"Don't force it. You'll come up with some great lyrics. Just gotta give them time to come to you." Hiro grinned. Shuichi was more anxious than usual. He really wanted this song to be special. _If Yuki sings it. If._

That thought depressed him. Yuki might still back out. Shuichi was determined not to let that happen.

"Can I go for a walk? It might clear my head and I could get some really awesome lyrics! Please K?" Shuichi begged.

Sighing, K nodded his head. In an instant Shuichi was gone.

Suguru looked at him questioningly. "You sure that was a good idea?"

"He works best moving. Being in here wasn't helping Shuichi get inspiration. Maybe the outdoors will." K shrugged.

_Inspiration was going to come a-knocking soon._

**A.N: When will our beloved singer get inspiration, and what will he get it from? Will Yuki go on stage and sing?! And why is Sakano not here?! Actually, I don't feel like adding Sakano now. Sorries. Next chapter is Tohma and Yuki centered. Mainly Yuki. **


	3. Chapter 3: de Nile and Evil Thoughts

**Disclaimer. I don't own Gravitation. If I did Hiro and Suguru would be together _already. _And there would be more details. Especially between Yuki and Shuichi. Not Beta'd. Is my first fan-ficcy EVAH! Whoot!! Go me!! …**

**Chapter 3: de Nile and Evil Thoughts**

Eiri Yuki sat at his desk, laptop open. For once he was not writing. He was thinking about what Shuichi had said that morning. _'Even for me?'_ That struck something in him.

Yuki blew it off instantly. _'I do enough for the brat as it is. Any more and I'll be diagnosed with losing my mind.'_ **Again,** a voice inside his head nagged.

'Stuff it. I don't need you.'

**Denial ain't just a river.**

The doorbell rang and Yuki swore he was never so glad that it did. Until he saw who was at the door. Then he missed the nice conversation he was having with that voice inside his head. Tohma stood there, with his usual smile on his face. Yuki was really tempted to wipe that smirk off his face, but he stood off to the side and let Tohma in. The quicker Tohma left the better. He could get back to his novel.

"What do you want, Tohma?"

"I heard from Shindou-san that you might be singing at the concert on your three-year anniversary. Is this true Eiri-san?" Tohma asked, wondering if Shuichi was on drugs.

'_Damn brat. I told him not to mention this to anyone, especially not Tohma.'_

"I said I'd consider it, and I only said that to shut him up. Honestly, can you see me going on stage, much less singing?" Yuki asked sarcastic. He really wanted Tohma out of his house.

Tohma nodded for a minute thoughtfully. "You're right Eiri-san. How foolish of me to think that you would actually go on stage and sing. Your reputation would take a major turn. Not to mention what your father would think." Tohma said, chuckling.

Yuki paused on his way back to his desk. His father would be shocked, maybe enough to finally kick the bucket. Yuki smirked, almost evilly. Tohma, unaware of the thought going through Yuki's mind, turned to leave. "I shall leave then Eiri-san. You should come over for dinner sometime. Mika has been asking about you again." With that Tohma left, leaving Eiri to his plotting.

'_If I go on stage, my Father might have a serious heart attack. Then all my problems are gone. No more nags, trying to get me to be a priest or shave my head or visits to home. Shu will stop nagging me and that can be my anniversary gift to him. But…my reputation will be ruined a lot. And I don't know if I could actually get up there and sing.'_ Yuki's mother had taught him to sing before she died and had always told him about his beautiful voice. He never believed her. But maybe…maybe he could do it.

Yuki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking. He was getting a headache from all the annoyances popping up.

Grabbing another cup of coffee Yuki went back to his study to try and finish the chapter of his novel before Shuichi got home.

Thinking about Shuichi had gotten his creativity flowing again and he began to type incredibly fast on his keyboard. In the back of his mind he was still thinking about what Shuichi had said, and what Tohma had commented on.

* * *

_Author's note: Well, day before Christmas!! But I can never open my presents before 11 tomorrow! It stinks!! Oh well, maybe this year will be different. (trying to be optimistic) I have another story I'm gonna post. Is a song fic, very fluffy. Hope you like it. I've been eating soo many candy canes this week! You think I'd be sick by now, but I'm not! Yay me. _

_I got an actual Japanese Kimono yesterday!! I stared at it for ten minutes, thinking I was in a dream. It is sooo beautiful!!! I love it! _

_Thanks to all the reviews and reads. Well, I wish you all a merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a much better New Year! Ja ne! _


	4. Chapter 4: Appreciation

**Disclaimer. I don't own Gravitation. If I did Hiro and Suguru would be together **_**already. **_**And there would be more details. Especially between Yuki and Shuichi. Not Beta'd. Wanna fill the position? Tell me in your review. Questions? You know what to do. I did**_** not**_** mean for that to rhyme. I'm sorry I haven't updated. See why at the bottom.**

**This Chappie has a dedication. To the wonderful authoress, Songstress Hibiki. She inspired me many times over and I am glad I could inspire her too. She is an excellent authoress and I am honored to have been mentioned in one of her stories.**

**Chapter 4: Appreciation**

Yuki had finished over half of his novel, a month a head of the due date. Stretching, his back stiffened and protested the movement. Looking at the clock, he found that it was nearly midnight. Shuichi was supposed to be home three hours ago.

Yuki sighed and headed to the kitchen to start cooking. He was hungry and no doubt Shuichi would be hungry too.

Five minutes later the doorbell sounded out in the apartment. Yuki went to the door and opened it to a somewhat familiar sight. Hiro stood in front of the door, Shuichi in his arms.

Although there was no reason for it, Yuki felt a prick of jealousy at seeing Shuichi in his best friend's arms. Only he should be able to hold Shuichi like that. Yuki let the emotion fade when Hiro handed Shuichi to Yuki.

Gently shifting his arms to accommodate the familiar weight, Yuki inwardly smiled as Shuichi snuggled closer into Yuki's chest.

He looked at Hiro, not knowing how to thank him.

Hiro shook his head, understanding. "He tired himself out today practicing. He kept insisting that he needed to write a new song, a _perfect_ song for you; one that you'd be willing to sing with him. He told us about what you said. And I sincerely hope you didn't say that you'd sing just to shut him up. He's really looking forward to singing with you. If I find you've been playing him, I'll come after you and hurt you. Got it?" he hissed quietly before leaving.

Yuki just looked at the closed door coldly, never betraying his thoughts. _'I would never do that to Shuichi; I couldn't. I love him too much.'_

Yuki turned and headed to the bedroom. Carefully he laid Shuichi on the bed and removed his shoes. Shuichi moved to bury his head in Yuki's pillow. 'He always does that,' Yuki noted absently.

He gently pulled the blankets up from the bottom of the bed to cover Shuichi.

He turned to go eat the food he had made for himself and Shuichi. The leftover's he could put in the fridge for tomorrow. Before he got more than one step, he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned to see Shuichi's hand holding onto his sleeve. Even in his sleep the brat wanted Yuki close.

Smiling softly he gently tugged his sleeve out of Shuichi's grasp and went to the kitchen. The food, a simple made-from-scratch pizza he had made, was done.

After eating a couple slices he put the rest in the fridge and returned to the bedroom. Slipping on a t-shirt (1) he slid underneath the blankets. Immediately Shuichi scooted back to be closer to Yuki's warmth. Slipping his arm around Shuichi's waist he sighed softly, burying his face into Shuichi's strawberry scented hair.

This was something married couples did a lot, Yuki realized. Little things like this he rarely appreciated. He wanted to change that. He wanted Shuichi to know how much he cared about him.

'_Soon,'_ Yuki decided, _'Soon he'll know how I really feel. And so will everyone else.'_

His plan was already formed and Eiri Yuki was determined to have it succeed. Satisfied, he drifted to sleep, comforted by his love and life in his arms.

_(1) First one of these. I have no clue what Yuki wears to bed!! I was think too hard, had ANOTHER panic attack today, before I decided, screw it he's wearing a t-shirt. That's what my Yuki (a friend) wears and so I would do that for this Yuki too. Now that I think about it though wouldn't Yuki normally go to bed naked? I mean, he and Shu have sex like every night (multiple times) so they probably have no clothes…GAH! My head hurts!_

_**Author's note: Well, when Christmas came around I had family and places to see, and then I had some things I had to go to. As in dragged against my WILL go to. But that still is no excuse. So, here are some more excuses!!! I had a bunch of tests to study for. THEN my muse glares at muse tied to wall with many chains decided to **__**abandon**__** me. But she came back (unwillingly) and I was ready to write a chapter. Then you know what turned up? More wonderful, amazing, fabulous tests!!! Please note the heavy sarcasm. So one night, I thought forget this to homework, and wrote this as an apology/keeping a promise to my many loyal fans. **_

_**Songstress Hibiki was inspired to write a new story because of this story. I was so shocked and honored, I was crying. Sad I' nit? I cried because I inspired a new story about some fantasy characters. But I love Songstress Hibiki's stories, all of them, especially her Sanctuary Trilogy. I read all of the stories, and cried at many parts. Sad, but her stories touched me so much. If you want a good story, go visit her. Again, thank you everyone!!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Only Us

**Disclaimer. I don't own Gravitation. PS: There are some notices at the bottom. Please read them!! They are important.**

**Chapter 5: Only Us**

Shuichi woke up in Yuki's warm strong arms. Smiling, he was glad that today was his day off. Giggling in his head he snuggled closer, hoping Yuki would not wake up. With his eyes closed the entire time he did not know that Yuki was awake and watching Shuichi's face.

'_I get to spend the whole day with Yuki…'_ Shuichi thought, giddily. Then he froze when Yuki spoke.

"Enjoying yourself brat? 'cause I'm losing feeling in my arm."

"Oops. Sorry, Yuki," Shuichi started to get out of bed, but was pulled back in by Yuki.

"I didn't say it _hurt_." Yuki stated.

Shuichi was surprised by Yuki's actions and words. "Yuki…?" he wondered aloud.

"So brat, why did you tell everyone I agreed to sing with you when I never did?"

"But Yuki," he protested, "I never said you promised, I just said you _might_ do it. What everyone else chose to believe is not my fault!"

"You sure? Because Tohma came over here and said you were telling everybody after I told you not to; and you know how much I love it when he comes over here without calling." Yuki was being sarcastic.

Shuichi tried to cower under the covers, away from Yuki's glare.

"Sorry," he whined, "I don't know how he found out." Shuichi buried his head under Yuki's chin, trying to hide. Suddenly his stomach rumbled loudly, alerting both of them to his hunger.

Sighing, Yuki got out of the bed and put on a pair of black boxers and a dress shirt, unbuttoned. He headed to the kitchen and began to make scrambled eggs.

Scrambling out of the bed, Shuichi threw on an extra-large t-shirt and went out into the kitchen to watch Yuki cook. He loved watching Yuki cook. Actually, he loved watching Yuki period.

"So, Shu, why do you want me to…" Yuki hesitated a second, "sing with you on stage?"

Shuichi was surprised by Yuki's question. "Well," he sighed "I guess it's because…I want you to experience what I do when I'm up there on stage. Everyone comes just to hear Bad Luck, and the energy whenever I sing is so…amazing." Shuichi said breathlessly. "I want to share that with you."

'_I want to share everything with you.'_ He thought to himself.

Surprised, Yuki raised his eye brows in surprise, thankful Shuichi was facing his back.

"I suppose…that's a pretty damn good reason." Yuki said, willing to share a few of his thoughts. He looked at Shuichi.

Shuichi looked at Yuki's face, surprised.

"Last night, I got to thinking…and I've decided that, since I have no idea what else to give you," _'except for one thing,'_ Yuki thought privately, "I will go on stage and sing with you."

Silence filled the kitchen. Shuichi stared at Yuki in shock at his words. "Are you…serious? Do you mean it?" Shuichi asked faintly, as if afraid it was a cruel joke.

"Would I say anything I didn't mean?" Yuki asked, serious.

The next second Yuki found his arms full of a crying vocalist. "Thank you soo much Yuki! You have no idea how much this means to me! I won't let you down! I promise!"

'_Shu…you have no idea how much this means to __**me**__.' _

Wrapping his arms around Shuichi, Yuki held on tight, enjoying the moment of love between them. The rest of the world was not important.

**A.N.**

**Okay. Well, as it has been revealed, Yuki **_**will**_** sing with Shuichi. Now here comes the problem. I need some help. I need some ideas for a song for them to sing. It has to be two people, preferably guys or low female voices. Furthermore it must, must, **_**must**_** be romantic **_**and**_** describe Yuki and Shuichi's relationship a little bit. I have some ideas but I would appreciate any ideas I can get. If it is a really hard to find song, and you have it, then email me the song file maybe. You don't have to include lyrics.**


	6. Interruption

Okay. I have an important announcement. I would really appreciate more reviews. Just so I know people are actually reading this. I asked for some song ideas for Yuki and Shuichi to sing TOGETHER and only one person answered. Kudos to **tatlover4u** by the way. I'm not asking for a review every chapter. I know some people tend to have lives, although I am one of those people who do not. But every now and then I'd like a review. Just to get people's thoughts.

If people do not start reviewing more, I swear on the Holy Cow I will FIND YOU AND **SHANK** YOU WITH A _**SHARPIE!!**_ (Yup, it's that time of month.)

Now, to avoid being shanked by a hormonally pissed female, review at least the previous chapter. Review any chapters you haven't already and I might do something special for you.

Also, side note. The last chapter was dedicated to Vivi!! **Love ya Sexy!!! **


	7. Apologies

**Apologies**

Apologies

I am so sorry!! face is in ground from groveling My most sincere and profound apologies!! I lost my muse and then I was busy with tests and my aunt had a baby and there were birthdays and I won't be home for camps! Please forgive the transgressions of this most unworthy soul!! There is no excuse!! But I'll be sooo busy!! I have the plans for this all in my mind but I'm a mega procrastinator!! I'll get another chapter posted, I swear I will, but stick with me, even though I am a most lazy authoress!! 

Btw: The choice for songs has been changed. Humor a fool and put all the songs in order from your favorite to least favorite in a review.

1)

2)

3)

4)

5) 

Just like that. Okay?

**_Without You from Rent,_**

Sung by Mimi and Roger

**I edited it so you can see how Yuki and Shu would sing this.**

**Shuichi:** Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.  
The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you.

**Yuki:** Without you, the stars roar the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.  
The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you.

**Yuki:** The world revives—

**Shuichi:** Colors renew—

**Both: **But I know blue, only blue,

Shuichi: lonely blue,

**Both:** within me blue.

**Shuichi:** Without you.  
Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats.

**Shuichi:** Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe.  
The mind churns!  
(**Shuichi:** The mind churns!)

**Yuki:** The heart yearns!  
(Shuichi: The heart yearns!)

**Both:** The tears dry, without you.  
Life goes on, but I'm gone.  
Cause I die, without you.

**Shuichi:** Without you.

**Yuki:** Without you.

**Both:** Without you.

**_Best Days by Matt White_**

Every time I look at you  
You always look so beautiful  
Driving on the road again the Chevy's packed  
And it is dusk  
And I will take some photographs  
So I can dream of you

Can't say I've felt such twisting  
In my heart this way  
we pitch a tent & have one sleeping bag  
To stay away  
Fires burning, softly singing songs  
So close to you

Do you believe in love at first sight?  
I think you do, we're lying naked under the covers  
Those are the best days of my life

Can't take away those times we stayed up and we talked all night  
Chain smoking cigarettes and three bottles of red wine  
Falling asleep together holding your body, close to mine

Oh, And in the morning your eyes open so innocent  
The sun in blazing we are sweaty you look lovely  
Nothing else matters anymore 'cause your in my arms again

Do you believe in love at first sight?  
I think you do, we're lying naked under the covers  
Those are the best days of my  
Those are the best days of my  
Those are the best days of my life

Oh, I never want to be without you  
So, just stay with me, I will love you endlessly  
Oh, darlin' darlin' oh... darlin', darlin'  
Do you believe in love at first sight?  
I think you do, we're lying naked under the covers  
Those are the best days of my life

Do you believe in love at first sight?  
I think you do, we're lying naked under the covers  
Those are the best days of my  
Those are the best days of my  
Those are the best days of my life

**_Stolen by Dashboard Confessional_**

I am stolen

We watch the season  
Pull up it's own stakes  
And catch the last weekend  
Of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced  
Another sun soaked season fades away

You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart

Invitation only  
Grand Farewells  
Crush the best one  
Of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed  
Too early to say goodnight

You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart

And from the ball room floor  
We are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all  
Will sleep well  
Sleep Well

Sleep Well  
Sleep Well  
Sleep Well

you have stolen  
you have stolen  
you have stolen my heart

Watch you spin around  
In your highest heels  
You are the best one  
Of the best ones  
We All Look Like We Feel

you have stolen my  
you have stolen my  
you have stolen my heart

**_Angel Eyes by Paulini, _**

you're looking, fine tonight,  
and every guy has got you in his sights.  
What you're doing, with a clown like me,  
is surely one of life's little, mysteriesSo tonight I'll ask the stars above,  
"How did I ever win your love?"  
What did I do?  
What did I say,  
to turn your angel eyes my way?Well, I'm the guy who never learned to dance,  
never even got one second glance  
Across a crowded room was close enough,  
I could look but I could never touchSo tonight I'll ask, the stars above,  
"How did I ever win your love?"  
What did I do?  
What did I say,  
to turn your angel eyes my way?Don't anyone wake me,  
if it's just a dream  
'Cause she's the best thing,  
ever happened to meAll you fellows, you can look all you like,  
but this girl you see, she's leavin' here with me tonightThere's just one more thing that I need to know,  
if this is love why does it scare me so?  
It must be somethin only you can see,  
'cause girl I feel it when you look at meSo tonight I'll ask the stars above,  
"How did I ever win your love?"  
What did I do?  
What did I say,  
to turn your angel eyes my way?  
hey, hey, hey, yeah, aw

**_I'm Addicted by Goo-Goo Dolls_**

One, two, three, four!  
Look around this dirty town  
Drink it up till we fall down  
Don't want to live forever this way  
But it's gonna have to do for today

Oh, I'm addicted as I want to be  
I'm addicted as I want to be  
I'm addicted as I want to be  
I'm addicted as I want to be

Before that hurried call  
I had my back against the wall  
No, don't want to be shown  
Go out and learn your own

Oh, I'm addicted as I want to be  
I'm addicted as I want to be  
I'm addicted as I want to be  
I'm addicted as I want to be

One, two, three, four!

Before that hurried call  
I had my back against the wall  
No, don't want to be shown  
Go out and learn your own

Oh, I'm addicted as I want to be  
I'm addicted as I want to be  
I'm addicted as I want to be  
I'm addicted as I want to be

I'm addicted as I want to be  
I'm addicted as I want to be  
I'm addicted as I want to be  
I'm addicted as I want to be


	8. Chapter 6: Preparations and Concert

**A.N. I'm gonna skip to the concert and explain how it happened in the next chapter kay? And this'll be uber long in apology (I hope). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song: Without You from RENT nor do I own Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

**Chapter 6: Preparations and a Concert**

_**Two Weeks Before the Concert!!**_

Tohma Seguchi sat in his office, having just finished a meeting with the man in charge of his company over in America. He sighed when his secretary paged in.

"Seguchi-san?" Sakura, his secretary asked, "you have a call from Eiri Yuki."

"Thank you Sakura-san." He picked up his phone and pushed a button.

"Eiri-san?"

"Tohma, I need your help." Yuki said abruptly.

He nearly dropped the phone, saved only by his professionalism. "What do you need help with?" he asked, curious.

As Yuki explained his plan, Tohma's shock increased and his eyes grew big. When he finally found his voice he spoke again.

"Eiri-san, could you hold on for a minute? Thanks."

Paging his secretary he said, "hold all my calls. ALL my calls. For the rest of the day please."

Then he went back to the phone. "Please, continue," he requested.

_**Later that Day. **_

"Shindo-kun?" Tohma had walked down to the room where Bad Luck was rehearsing. "This is one of the two songs you shall be performing at the concert."

Shuichi looked at it for a minute, the looked at Tohma, confused. "Um, Seguchi-san?" he asked cautiously, "this is a duet."

"I know, your partner has a bust schedule and the first time you will perform together will be at the concert. No rehearsals. So I expect you practice vey hard on this song."

He turned to Hiro and Suguru inching away from the angry Shuichi. "I need to give the instrumentals to the other person singing this song with Shindo-kun, so get it done, today." Nodding his head he exited the room before the yelling began.

**THE CONCERT!!**

Bad Luck had just finished their first song and was nervously waiting to start their second song. The person singing a duet with Shuichi hadn't shown up yet, but Shuichi saw Yuki in the background, not smoking for once.

Suguru started softly playing his synthesizer. And Shuichi began singing, putting a bit of sadness into his voice by thinking of Yuki and life without him. Moving around the stage, he was cautious of the mic that Tohma had insisted he wear that hooked over his ear.

(Italics is Shuichi, Bold is Yuki, plain is both)

"_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.  
The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you."_

Suddenly, a voice he never thought he would hear singing rang through the speakers. His lover was making his way up to the stage as he sang.

**"Without you, the stars roar the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves."**

Shuichi stood, shocked and jaw dropped as Yuki got on stage and made his way over to him.

"**Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.  
The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you.  
**

Yuki took Shuichi's hand in his own as he sang.

**"The world revives—"  
**

Shuichi shook his head slightly and managed to sing his part just in time, right after Yuki started his part.

"_Colors renew—_**"**_  
_

Together they sang._  
_

**"But I know blue, only blue,"**

_"Lonely blue,_**"**

"Within me blue.**"**

Shuichi put his heart into sing for Yuki, now that they were there together. The crowd had begun to cry and viewers watching on their TV also shed tears at the true love the couple shared.

**"**_Without you.__  
Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats._** "**

Yuki sang, putting his everything, all his feeling for Shuichi into this song.

"**Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe.  
The mind churns! "**

Shuichi echoed Yuki,

**"**_The mind churns!"_

**"The heart yearns!"  
"**_The heart yearns!_**"**_  
_  
**"**The tears dry, without you.  
Life goes on, but I'm gone.  
Cause I die, without you.** "**

**"**_Without you._**"**_  
_  
**"Without you. "**

**"**Without you.**"**

They ended together, locked in each other's gaze and embrace. The crowd went wild, screaming and applauding, begging for an encore.

Everyone was surprised when music started playing, except K and Tohma, who both smiled.

Yuki took Shuichi's hands in his own and placed one onto his shoulder, keeping the other in his hand. His free hand drifted to Shuichi's waist and they were in the classic Waltz pose. Then, Yuki began singing by himself.

"**When I see your smile,  
Tears run down on my face.  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm stronger, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one."**

Shuichi was crying softly, in happiness.

**"I will never let you fall. (Let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (Through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven."  
**

Yuki began dancing with Shuichi, first just swaying before they began dancing across the whole stage. Shuichi leaned closer to Yuki, as if to make sure this was not a dream.

**"It's okay.  
It's okay.  
It's okay-e-ay-e-ay.**

**Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling over us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one**

**I will never let you fall. (Let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (Through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.**

**'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay... here!**

**Whoa-oh!  
Stay!  
Whoa-oh!"  
**

Yuki's smile that was on his face grew a little sad as he sang this part.

**"Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning gray! (gray! gray!)**

**I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!**

**I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven! (fade out)"**

Yuki stopped dancing in the middle of the stage and released Shuichi's hands, which fell limply at their owner's side.

Reaching into his pocket, he took out a box and knelt on the stage in front of Shuichi. The whole audience gasped as one.

"Shuichi," he began, aware his mike was still on, "I may not act like the best boyfriend at times, but I want to change that. And…I don't want you to worry about how much I…" he struggled a bit saying it, "love you."

Shuichi was crying even harder now.

"So, will you marry me?" he asked softer, though everyone heard it.

Crying hard, Shuichi nodded having lost his ability to speak.

After Yuki put the ring on his finger gently, he launched himself at Yuki, who was expecting it, and they landed gently on the stage, Shuichi burying his head into Yuki's chest as he cried from the sheer joy he felt. Yuki's hand's gently tangled into Shuichi's hair and he pulled Shuichi's head back so he could kiss his lover, a sweet and gentle kiss that had casued more tears to be shed my most of the audience.

Stroking Shuichi's head gently, he picked up his slight lover bridal style and carried him of stage into a waiting vehicle, arranged by Tohma. They left to fan fares, crying, and squealing.


End file.
